


Postérité complexe

by Jaykey777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Harry, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaykey777/pseuds/Jaykey777
Summary: Lorsqu'une vie recommence et que les souvenirs reviennent, comment le premier Sirius Black va-t-il gérer cela ? Quand il est Dorian Malfoy et qu'il revient en un Harrison, le fils bâtard de Lady Potter ? Des années de connaissance regroupées dans un seul esprit peut tout aussi être un avantage que l'inverse...





	Postérité complexe

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Postérité complexe
> 
> Classement : M
> 
> Avertissement : Sirius/Dorian/Harry est gay donc il y aura tout autant de couple hétéro que homo. Je ne suis, habituellement, pas super dans les description de scène violente, mais si je lis un roman dans ce genre que j'ai adoré, sachez que je m'inspire souvent de lembiance de mes livres coup de coeur.
> 
> Disclaimer : Beaucoup de personnages durant le temps de Dorian seront inventé mais je suis loin d'être l'auteur de Harry Potter. Et même si j'ai les même initiales que l'écrivaine de HP, on remercie tous J. K. Rowling.
> 
> En plus : Vous pourrez souvent remarquer que j'utilise tout les mots selon leur genre (professeur/professeure...). Il y a beaucoup de débats sur la langue française et je reste d'avis que pour ce genre de règle, on les suit jusqu'au bout ou on ne le fait pas. De plus, j'accepte tout commentaire si vous pensez que vous auriez aimé le recevoir. J'essaie chaque jour de m'améliorer en orthographe mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile que ma langue, tant de règle haha ! Si je me trompe entre Snape et Rogue ou d'autre nom comme cela soyez compréhensible mais j'essaie de ne pas faire ce genre de faute ( je vais garder Lord et Lady au lieu de Seigneur et Dame puisque c'est utilisé dans le livre français ). Je n'ai pas de date pour poster Postérité complexe et comme je serai en internat cela sera un peu compliqué mais je compense en postant des chapitres de 10 000 mots. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et bonne lecture !
> 
> Bonne lecture et bonne chance pour ne pas vous perdre ;)

CHAPITRE 1

Il pleuvait et les klaxons se faisaient entendre. Les sirènes des policiers et pompiers combinées aux hurlements des familles pouvaient déchirer le coeur de chaque personne présente. La foudre faisait sursauter quiconque ayant encore le cran d'être debout et de regarder ce qui suit le liquide rouge à côté d'une des nombreuses personnes mortes ce soir.

C'était le 27 Juin 1985 dans une maison de Londres près de la tamise mais éloignée du centre ville. Les voisins curieux venaient s'horrifier de la vue des enfants morts et carbonisés.

\- Qu'allons-nous leur dire ? demande un homme d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui était tout sauf.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, ils finiront par l'apprendre.

\- Je leur avait prévenu, dit l'homme sombre avec une mine dégoûtée. Je leur ai dit de ne pas le laisser, il y avait d'autre choix, tellement d'autre.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était imprudent. Lily et... et le père inconnue n'auraient pas due le mettre de côté. Nous ne savons même pas si c'est lui qui est l'auteur de cet actes et, d'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Albus, je sens votre tristesse présente dans votre voix, je vois d'ici la larme qui coule pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au dessous de votre visage alors je vous le redemande, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ?

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé. Seulement, James a été particulièrement minutieux pour cacher toutes pistes sur l'enfant. Je n'ai découvert cette résidence, Ambroise, grâce à une Lily en pleure qui m'a supplié de prendre des nouvelles de son fils puisque les sécurités ont été brisés.

\- Enfoiré de James Potter, souffle avec colère Ambroise.

\- Je pleinds son comportement ces derniers temps, en effet. Cependant, nous avons tout de même besoin de lui, plus précisément de son fils.

Albus Dumbledore prenait une dernière longue respiration avant de disparaître en un tourbillon et un léger bruit étouffé par l'environnement. Ambroise, contrairement à Albus, restait sur place tout en affichant un long sourire sur ses lèvres. En soulevant le bras avec une longue baguette au bout et en prononçant une longue incantation en latin, son visage s'illumine d'une joie intense que personne ne partageait à ce moment.

\- C'est le retour du début, Sirius.

À côté d'un arbre était un garçon, écoutant de près les pensées, esseyant de les comprendre, les yeux brillants de larmes, un garçon. Ce garçon levait sa main et essuyait les goutes salés avec sa paume emportant avec lui le sang qui était coulé d'une de ses blessures. Tout son corp tremblait et était totalement bouleversé par les pensées de chacun.

SBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSDMHB

Dorian Malfoy se réveillait soudainement au souvenir de cette enfant. Son torse mis en avant et ses bras le soulevant tandis que sa respiration était haletante.

\- Putain, jure-t-il en français.

Le garçon à côté de lui s'assoyait en se frottant les yeux et essayant d'orienter son esprit sur le contexte. Quand il voyait Dorian à ses côtés, ses yeux s'écartaient soudainement avant qu'un sourire béat apparaissait sur son visage.

\- Salut toi, dit le garçon au cheveux chatain en s'approchant de Dorian et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Del, j'ai été...

\- Encore un cauchemar ?

\- Tu me connais trop bien, souffle Dorian avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis Delirius Wodstion, la seule personne qui peut te situer chacune de tes nombreuses tâches de naissance sur ton corp.

\- Dit-il fièrement, remarque Dorian levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ton train pour Poudlar est dans combien de temps ? questionne Delirius ne voulant pas encore se séparer de lui.

Dorian lançait un rapide tempus puis prenait note le faite qu'il était 6h09 du matin.

\- À 11 heure pile donc fait le calcule cher héritier Wodstion.

\- On a encore 5 heure Dorian, il nous reste largement le temps de...

\- Je dois voir ma mère Del, mais on se voit toujours cette année.

\- Le fameux partenariat entre nos écoles ? Comme j'aime les années de guerre, les alliances politique et leurs répercutions dans nos vies.

Le jeune Delirius se soulevait sur ses coudes avant de se mettre à califourchon sur Dorian et de sourire. Dorian se remettait allongé, ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de Delirius en imitant les longs cheveux bruns de son ami.

\- Toi mon métamorphe, dit Delirius approchant de plus en plus son visage de celui de Dorian. Regarde moi, Dor, regarde moi dans les yeux.

Les doigts de Delirius soulevait le menton de Dorian avec impatience. Au moment où ses yeux se posaient sur celui auquel il était piégé, la couleur verte devenait un bleu océan sombre, ses sourcils prenaient la même couleur qu'avaient choisie ses cheveux plus tôt.

\- Dis moi à quoi je pense Dorian, partage mes pensées à voix haute, je sais que tu en as envie.

\- Del... S'il te plaît, ne me tente pas... Je ne suispas en pleins contrôle cette semaine...

\- Je sais. Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en contre fiche.

Pour accentuer ses mots et son désir, Delirius s'allongeait de tout son long sur le corp de Dorian et abaissait toutes ses barrières d'occlumencie de son esprit. Ses pensées sifflente et séduisante aux oreilles de Dorian lui faisait se tortiller et rencontrer l'érection naissante de son ami.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de puissance aujourd'hui Dor, tu as une faim en toi, seulement pour cette semaine, alors pourquoi ne pas y céder maintenant ? Je te le propose, j'ai confiance en toi, tu me connais et nous ne sommes pas du genre pudique, n'est-ce pas ? En plus-

Avant même qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, Delirius était retourner avec un Dorian aux yeux bleus brillants et rempli d'un désir insatiable. Quand Dorian prenait ses poignets pour les mettre de chaque côté de sa tête et qu'il comparaissait leur hanche ensemble, il soulevait son regard avant de dire d'une voix rauque et autoritaire :

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que je te baise maintenant et faire sortir tes cris ? Tu veux que je te prenne toi, tes pensées et ta magie ? Mais dans ce cas, comment vas-tu rentrer chez toi quand je devrais partir ? N'en as-tu pas déjà eu assez hier, tu en veux plus, hein ? Dis-le Delirius, toi, mon ami, dis ce que tu veux.

Delirius essayait de soulever ses hanches à la recherche d'un contacte mais d'un geste rapide, Dorian mettait ses poignets dans une main et utilisait l'autre pour le plaquer sur le lit.

\- Ho non, je ne t'ai pas entendue chéri, j'ai besoin que tu l'exprimes, que tu me confirmes. Tu fais moins le malin maintenant que je suis au-dessus de toi, maintenant que je te domine. Aimes-tu être dominé Del ou aimes-tu seulement que je te domine ?

\- Espèce de-

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu dois dire Delirius, dit Dorian avec un sourire méchant et donnant une légère pression de son érection sur celle devant lui, faisant gémir Delirius au contacte.

\- Je te veux... souffle Delirius d'une manière à peine audible.

\- Je n'entends pas.

\- Je te veux !

\- Et que veux-tu de moi ? Que j'allonge mes cheveux pour que tu me fasses des tresses ? Que je prenne ton pouvoir d'une manière à te faire hurler de douleur ou... de plaisir ?

\- Je veux que tu me baises jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me lever de ton lit ! Que je ne puisse même plus te répéter d'aller plus fort et plus vite !

\- Quelle vilain garçon, souffle Dorian à son oreille avant de donner un légercoup de langue à sa clavicule. Que dirait ta mère ? Te rappelles-tu de notre rencontre ? tu n'avais que huit ans et toute ton innocence. Est-ce moi qui t'ais transformé ?

\- Ne parle pas de ma mère maintenant Dorian...

Dorian rigole légèrement avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de sourire plus fort.

\- Pourtant, je t'ai dis que je devais voir ma mère et ça ne t'as pas empêché de me tenter.

Il donnait un autre léger coup de hanche avant de souffler encore à son oreille.

\- Vois-tu, je n'ai pas le temps de te baiser. Mais la frustration était plutôt amusant. maintenant regarde moi et dis moi que tu me veux et je reporte Poudlar à demain pour passer toute la journée avec toi.

Delirius savait qu'il y avait un piège mais n'y pensait pas deux fois avant de se relever avec toute sa force et d'embrasser Dorian mais quand il le regardait, une femme de la quarantaine était devant lui avec les mêmes yeux bleu océan mais aussi des légères rides de fatigues et des traits familiers. Tout de suite, il a gelé.

\- Eh bien mon petit garçon, on ne veut pas embrasser sa maman ?

Delirius se retrouvait à sortir du lit en hurlant et se retrouvant sur le derrière en criant encore mais de douleur cette fois.

\- Tu vois que je t'ai fait hurler mon petit Del, dit Dorian en riant et se transformant en l'apparence habituel du Malfoy qu'il prend pour Poudlar ; cheveux blond platine et lisse avec des yeux vairons gris et vert, un visage aux traits aristocratiques et une carrure grande, fine et souple.

\- Tu t'es transformé en ma mère ! hurle Delirius choqué. J'avais ma mère au-dessus de moi en étant excité ! C'est répugnant ! Comment veux-tu que je la regarde en la prochaine fois en pensant à elle comme-

\- La prochaine fois tu éviteras de me chauffer avant que j'aille voir ma mère ou de me tenter de me nourrir de tes pouvoirs en pleine guerre, dit Dorian en riant haut et fort. Aller, habilles-toi, je dois partir !

Delirius le lançait une regard noir avant de prendre sa baguette et de les habiller tout les deux.

SBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSDMHB

\- Et c'est de cette façon que j'ai compris que les Serpentards se battaient en dessous de la salle commune, explique une voix féminine calmement.

\- En effet, répondit le garçon roux à ses côté, ils se disputent le poste de prince Serpentard. Je trouve cela plutôt idiot mais ce n'est qu'un point de vue parmi d'autre, s'ils ne foncent la tête la première en se ridiculisent tel que des Gryffondors grâce à cela, il y a au moins du bien à en tirer.

\- C'est exacte Marcus et pour en revenir à ce que je voulais vous dire, reprend la brune. Selon la rumeur, cela fait trois ans que le poste reste sur une seule et unique personne.

\- Laisse moi deviner, le crétin partageant le nom de notre cher Dorian ? dit Marcus retirant un regard hostile de Dorian assit devant lui avec un bouquin ne faisant qu'à peine attention à la conversation.

\- Cela aurait pue l'être, effectivement. Mais non, ce n'est pas Abraxas Malfoy. informe Dorian d'un ton faisant comprendre de ne pas insulter son cousin.

\- Un Black alors ? Orion Black ? Ça ne peut qu'être qu'un septième année, déjà que posséder ce rang en quatrième est vraiment impressionnant mais je ne vois pas du tout un troisième année jeter des malédiction sombre sur un septième année sang pure.

\- Eh bien ma chère Alesia, vas-tu remplir notre curiosité ou préfères-tu nous faire patienter plus longtemps ? demande Dorian cette fois intéressé par le fameux personnage.

\- Marcus a raison, il est bien en dernière année, sachant qu'il a faillit devenir prince Serpentard en troisième. C'est Tom Jedusor ! Qui donc l'aurait crue ? Il est tellement secret, sachant que c'est un née moldue. Je me demande de quelle manière s'y est-il prit pour avoir autant de respect et d'autorité auprès des professeurs comme des Serpentards.

\- Bien que ce soit une nouvelle étrange je ne suis pas choqué, songe Marcus en se grattant sa barbe naissante. Te rappelles-tu de l'épisode avec la chambre des secrets ? Seul l'héritier aurait pue l'ouvrir. N'oublions pas que l'histoire des familles de sang-pure cache des secret, certes, mais la famille d'un orphelin à Serpentard l'est beaucoup plus.

\- Penses-tu que-

\- Abraxas en a fait part l'or d'un repas de famille, exprime Dorian. Il souhaitait que Jedusor puisse venir l'aider à un projet à l'aide de "sa façon de s'orienter dans une bibliothèque". Mon oncle a trouver cela stupide, et comme vous l'imaginez, à encore fait un commentaire comme quoi je devrais être un Serpentard comme tout le reste de la famille puis que je devrais au moins faire le minimum en aidant mes capacités de Serdaigle avec la famille. Par la suite, Abraxas a sous-entendu que jamais il ne trainerait avec un sang-de-bourbe et qu'il est essentiellement la cause du décè ne notre ancienne colocataire.

Dorian reprenait la lecture de son livre pendant que les pensées des deux Serdaigles couraient à deux cents à l'heure. Le livre qu'il lisait été un roman plutôt plaisant qui enseignait des sorts plutôt inconnus mais pratique, tout en restant plongé dans une histoire d'aventure durant l'époque des fondateurs.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait faire beaucoup plus attention à Jedusor, fini par dire Marcus. Que sais-tu de lui Dorian ?

\- Pourquoi serais-je au courant de quelque chose ? Si tu te rappelles bien, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par les histoires de Serpentards.

\- Oui mais grâce à ton nom, tu as beaucoup plus de facilité à récolter des informations.

\- Alésia a raison, elle est une demi-sang et je suis un Nott, notre réputation sur la façon dont nous utilisons les informations sur les autres nous précède.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas des histoires pathétiques de Poudlar, vous savez tout les deux que j'ai d'autre chose auquel je dois consacrer mon temps, et si possible, le moins possible.

\- Oui oui, nous savons, nous n'avons pas oublié. Cependant, c'est à Poudlar que tu te fais des alliés, et même si ton truc de nécro je ne sais quoi, tu as toujours le choix de vivre dans ta guilde ou ici.

\- Très bien, Jedusor est quelqu'un de très discret. Si vous observez bien, c'est un manipulateur haut qualifié qui tient la baguette à tout son entourage. Tous les professeurs l'adorent, sauf un, Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'adore pas comme les autres ? questionne Alésia.

\- Parce que tous les professeurs sont trop cons pour se rendre compte que leurs élèves seront peut-être bientôt ceux qui vont déciderde l'avenir du monde sorcier, alors ils ferment les yeux sur tout. Dumbledore n'est pas assez idiot mais il s'y prend mal. Ce n'est certainement pas en suivant, parlant d'amour et méprisant le côté sombre qu'il va résoudre un élève à baisser sa garde.

\- Donc selon toi, Jedusor prépare quelque chose et Dumbledore s'en est rendue compte ?

\- Non Marcus, je n'ai jamais dit cela. Je soulignejuste que le faite que si deux Serdaigles comme vous de septième année soupçonne quelque chose chez Jedusor, quelqu'un comme Dumbledore n'aura non plus pas de mal à recoller les morceaux.

\- Mais tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu penses de Jedusor.

\- C'est un mec bizarre, il a une triple façade. Il fait l'élève modèle au près de tous sauf les Serpentards, probablement le dirigeant avec sa maison et... un mec avec un trouble mental quand il est seul. Je l'ai vue sortir après avoir quitter Slugorne un peu plus tard que ses colocataires et il avait un sourire fou collé sur son visage. C'était vraiment étrange.

Un bruit retentissait à la porte et tout les trois se remettaient en position droite et confiante avant que Marcus se lève pour voir Orion Black avec toute sa confiance et son air sombre familial.

\- Bonjour messieurs, dit Orion avec un regard sur Marcus et Dorian.

\- Black, je pense que vous n'avez pas remarqué que miss Rominds était présente, mais ce n'est pas grave, le manque d'attention est souvent présente en début d'année.

\- En effet Nott, cependant je ne suis pas ici pour porter des nouvelles ou des salutations. Malfoy, pourrais-tu me suivre.

\- Et en quelle occasion ? demande avec scepticisme Dorian.

\- Pour converser. Ton cousin pourra sans aucun doute t'informer du temps que vous nous consacrez quand vous le verrez, il paraîtrait que vous ne l'avez pas vue des vacances-

\- C'est bon, je viens. dit Malfoy tout déposant son livre sur le genoux de Alésia lui demandant de le ranger avant de se mettre debout et de suivre Black.

\- Je trouve cela choquant que vous ayez si grossièrement parlé de mon temps libre devant des personnes, n'avez-vous pas appris la subtilité Black ? le réprimande Dorian une fois dans les couloirs.

\- Je m'en excuse, je n'avais pas pensé au faite-

\- Eh bien pense, vous êtes un Black, ne me faites pas regretter l'alliance que j'ai créé entre moi et votre famille.

\- Cela ne se reproduira plus mais-

\- Je l'espère bien.

Orion Black était bien connu pour être du genre à imposer ses souhaits aux autres, et le fait que Dorian est beaucoup d'autorité sur lui et un énorme moyen de chantage l'avait mis dans une position plutôt satisfaisante. Orion Black était un demi-sang, sa mère s'était accouplé avec un nécromancien qui avait trahie ses semblables en utilisant ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles créant des conséquences trop importantes. La guilde avait alors choisie de maudire la vie de toute sa famille et Orion aurait due être retiré de son âme tel une personne ayant passé le baiser du détraqueur si Dorian n'avait pas eu un traiter avec certaines conditions auprès des nécromancien. Malania Black, née Mcmillan, était donc retrouvé morte quelques heures après que Arcturus Black, le père d'Orion, l'eût découvert. Puisqu'Orion était toujours son fils, certes à son insu puisque c'était grâce à une potion de sang sans son consentement, il a choisit de laisser Orion comme son héritier et ne pas laisser le scandale s'ébruiter. Cependant, la condition était d'une entière loyauté auprès de Dorian et de ses descendants de la part de toute la famille Black puisqu'Acturus était le Lord Black. Dorian avait été plutôt stupéfait qu'Acturus Black ait accepté jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que la guilde aurait maudit la futur génération Black d'une folie dévastatrice - ne jamais chercher un nécromancien.

Quand ils arrivaient au compartiment réservé, il y avait cinq Serpentards déjà installé. Dorian reconnaissait son cousin au côté d'Alphard Black, l'une des seules personnes fiables du groupe. Rédostan Lestrange était aussi présent, lui souriant dès le moment où il rentrait. Cargot Flint ne le regardait même pas, probablement entrain de ruminer par sa présence à cause de la dernière fois où il a insulté le sang d'Alésia et que Dorian l'avait humilié avec deux sorts de première année devant tout le monde. Artignus Rosier était aussi présent en restant dans ses pensées puis un dernier Black, Cygnus, le regardait d'un air sombre sachant qu'il devait lui donner loyauté tout au long de sa vie, et de même pour ses descendants.

\- Tu peux partir Orion, dit Cygnus sèchement d'un air de dégoût. Nous voulons être entre dernière année, tu as encore trois ans pour être utile.

\- Comment est-ce que tu oses t'adresser au futur Lord Black de cette manière ! s'offusque Orion en le regardant comme s'il n'était rien.

\- Allons allons, nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter des problèmes de la famille Black, mes amis. Dorian, mon cher cousin, assieds-toi à mes côtés, nous devons rattraper le temps des vacances ! Ta mère m'a signalé que tu étais en France ? Dans quelle ville exactement ?

\- J'étais à Cassis, une ville dans le sud. Le paysage était plutôt plaisant si on laisse de côté les rares fois où j'ai aperçu les ravages de la guerre du côté moldue.

\- Cassis dis-tu ? N'est-ce pas près des calanques ? Demande Abraxas esseyant de détourner le sujet de la guerre moldue.

\- Si, cela l'est. J'ai gagner un appartement là bas, je voulais le découvrir.

\- Seul ? demande curieusement Rédostan Lestrange.

\- Cela ne regarde que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, dit Abraxas lançant un regard d'avertissement à son "ami". Père t'envoie ses salutations, je trouve cela plutôt étrange étant donné votre situation, as-tu une petite idée du pourquoi ?

\- Oncle as due être tenue au courant d'une chose au quelle je suis dans l'incapacité de t'informer. Essaie d'être discret à ce sujet, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Abraxas acquiesçait légèrement la tête et continuait de lui poser des questions sur ses vacances en France avec Cygnus et Alphard Black puis Rédostan Lestrange. Quand Dorian avait remarqué qu'Orion était parti, la porte s'ouvrait sur le sujet de conversation avec ses amis quelques minutes avant.

\- Tom, as-tu des nouvelles concernant cette année ? demande Artignus Rosier sortant de ses pensées à la recherche d'information intéressante venant de son projet.

Le visage de Tom Jedusor était totalement impassible et froid jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apercevait de ma présence et qu'un sourire polie et un sourcil levé se faisait connaître.

\- Bonjours Malfoy, le salut-il avec une poignée de main proposée que Dorian prend se rendant compte qu'ils étaient effectivement pour la première fois présenté.

\- J'espère que vous vous portez bien Jedusor, répond Dorian sur ses gardes face à sa façon de contrôler tout les traits de son visage.

\- Parfaitement. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ou simplement des retrouvailles entre cousin s'imposait naturellement ? demande Jedusor ce qui signifie clairement "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?".

\- C'est une excellente raison, Abraxas ? interroge Dorian trouvant une petite sortie pour revoir ses vrais amis.

\- Je pense simplement que diversifié les connaissances de mon cousin auquel je tiens tant est important, comme tu le ferais pour moi.

Et Dorian a alors compris.

\- Il me semble que ton père a déjà mis en évidence, comme il adore la faire, que l'exception d'un Malfoy à Serdaigle est présente. Et puisque je suis cette exception, vous pouvez simplement aller au but et me demander ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes de ma famille, je prendrais compte de ta demande.

Dorian pouvait voir le sourire de Lestrange s'élargir et l'intérêt de Rosier et Flint avait été titiller. Les deux Black, connaissant déjà la partie vif et impatiente de chez lui n'était pas surpris que les rumeurs le concernant étaient fausses, Jedusor était toujours dans un masque polie même s'il s'était assis croisant les jambes et l'étudiant et Abraxas riait de bonne foie.

\- Je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher Dorian, rit Abraxas. Il est évident que tout le monde est au courant du transfère de certaines personnes de Beauxbaton.

\- En effet, continue Jedusor. Et durant un week-end où nous six avons rencontré pendant une soirée des personnes que nous pouvons très clairement classer importantes, ils ont tous été enchantés de discuter avec Abraxas, ou plus précisément, Abraxas Malfoy.

\- Les Malfoy sont d'origine française, donc rien détonnant. Artignus Rosier informe avec son sérieux habituelle. Cependant, nous avons tous les six étaient surpris quand la plupart d'entre eux nous ont poser des questions vous. Des questions basiques, certes, mais souvent en rapport avec vous.

\- J'aime la France, je suis français, je ne vois rien de choquant. dit Dorian en haussant les épaules avec un de ses caractères connu et répandu.

\- Ne faites pas votre air lasse Malfoy, vous êtes beaucoup plus attirant naturellement et-

\- Rédostan ! prévient encore une fois Abraxas.

\- Bon, si ce n'est pas fini j'aimerai retou-

\- Attends Dorian, nous n'avons pas fini. J'étais aussi surpris quand mon cousin était mentionné à chaque fois que je me présentais, mais ce qui m'a le plus intrigué était que l'on te considérait comme un proche de la famille Wodstion, jusqu'à ce que le Lord Wodstion lui même te considère comme un fils.

\- Drinolius Wodstion est un homme que je respecte beaucoup et au quel je tiens beaucoup. Son fils sera à Poudlar cette année, si vous êtes intéressés par des alliances politiques avec sa famille par son intermédiaire vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander.

\- Delirius Wodstion, n'est-ce pas ? Cygnus plisse les yeux avant de reprendre. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur une relation fraternelle. Depuis vos huit ans, est-ce cela ?

\- Exactement, je le connais grâce à une heureuse coïncidence et depuis nous ne nous sommes plus quitter.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais fait part ?

\- Je ne trouvais pas cela important Abraxas, il ne vient que très rarement en Angleterre et je n'ai jamais connu ton intérêt pour la politique française qui n'est pas exactement la même que celle de notre ministère.

Et avec un reproche subtile, Dorian ajoutait en utilisant les propres mots de son cousin.

\- Peut-être aurais-tu due m'en parler pour... diversifié les connaissances de votre cousin auquel tu tiens tant, comme je le ferai pour toi. Malheureusement, puisque je n'ai pas été convié de ta part à cette réception, il est dommage que je n'ai pue vous faire rencontrer plus de personne que vous classifiez "important".

\- Dorian, si j'avais seulement pue te convi-

\- Ho mais tu aurais pue, tu le sais autant que moi. Ne t'en fais pas, cousin, à cette soirée, j'étais simplement à l'étage supérieur avec une compagnie plus plaisante. Maintenant, si vous me permettez messieurs, j'aimerai aller dans un endroit loin de la ruse et des manipulations des Serpentards.

Et de cette façon, Dorian se levait et ouvrait la porte du compartiment. Avant d'aller plus loin, il pouvait entendre secrètement la voix de Rédostan Lestrange se faire connaître et dire "Il est parfait !".

Dorian n'aimait pas vraiment rester avec son cousin car il se sentait la plupart du temps utilisé et rejeté dès qu'il ne servait plus à son intérêt et mis à part pour une bonne image de famille et le respect qu'il doit au prochain Lord Malfoy, s'il n'en était qu'à lui, il n'aurait aucun contact avec Abraxas. Il savait qu'il avait surpris Abraxas, les Black, Rosier, Lestrange et Jedusor puisqu'il ne connaissait surement que les rumeurs sur son ennuie évident sur tout ce qui ne concernait pas ses livres. Aucun des sangs-pures ne l'avaient aperçu pendant les soirée organisés par les politiciens britanniques et maintenant ils comprenaient pourquoi ; il s'impliquait seulement en France et leurs alliées et tous savaient très bien qu'après la guerre, la France et l'Angleterre ne seront plus aussi proche. Les valeurs et la culture sorcière française et britannique étaient totalement différentes.

SBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSDMHB

Une semaine de cours avait eu lieu et ce soir les élèves de Beauxbaton arrivaient ce soir. L'agitation autour de Poudlar était plus que présente - si cela était possible - et les rumeurs les plus farfelues sur les français se propageant étaient de plus en plus exaspérantes.

\- Il paraît que tout est dans l'extrême en France.

\- Que les mecs sont beaucoup plus entreprenants.

\- Qu'ils n'aiment pas les britanniques.

\- Qu'ils ne tiennent pas soins d'eux.

\- Qu'ils sont totalement libre sur les sujets sexuels.

Dorian était d'ailleurs dans les toilettes des garçons et s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix appelait son nom le faisant se retourner vers les lavabos.

\- Lestrange, heureux de vous voir. salut-il toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quelle point je le suis aussi, vous m'avez laissé une très bonne impression la dernière fois. dit Rédostan Lestrange en s'approchant de lui.

\- Eh bien, si vous m'adressez la parole, je ne peux qu'imaginer que ce soit le cas.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas démenti les rumeurs sur votre influence politique futur, et maintenant que j'y réfléchi, présente ?

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux bruits qui cours à mon sujet, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisie de vivre en France depuis petit.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire l'année prochaine ? Un poste au ministère français peut-être ?

\- J'ai le choix et le temps pour clarifier mes projets.

\- Nous sommes en dernière année Malfoy, nous sommes majeur.

\- Je vous assure que je sais ce que je fais, il n'y a rien pour me limiter. Et vous alors, Lestrange, ne pouvez-vous donc rien me dire sur vos préparations futures ?

\- Eh bien vous savez, reprendre les traces de mon père. J'aimerai vous en dire plus mais puisque nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment et que vous trainez avec ce Nott, je ne peux pas me permettre de tout dévoiler, comprenez-vous ?

\- Bien-sûr, c'est évident. Vous avez compris que je ne reste pas en Angleterre à cause de la mentalité et que je ne suis pas du tout pour les préjugés donc vous finissez par me dire que mon meilleur ami est exactement comme ses rumeurs de sa famille.

\- Meilleur ami alors, dit Rédostan et son sourire s'élargie pour la compréhension naissante sur le visage de Dorian. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laissez faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, dit fermement Dorian alors que le corp de Rédostan s'approchait de plus en plus. Et je ne suis pas non plus du genre à me laisser prendre facilement.

Et avant d'être à une distance un peu trop proche de Rédostan, il se retournait et se préparait à partir quand de grand bras l'entouraient par derrière et qu'un souffle s'installait près de son oreille.

\- Je sais que ça sera difficile mais je n'abandonnerai pas, tu es exactement ce qu'il me faut, Dorian.

Puis Rédostan le lâchait et partait des toilettes des garçons laissant un Dorian septique mais amusé par le comportement insistant de Rédostan. Rédostan Lestrange était connu pour avoir un père très dur et froid, et il faisait bien comprendre qu'il était son fils à certaines personnes, surtout des Gryffondors. Pourtant, Rédostan n'était pas connu pour ramener plusieurs personnes dans son lit malgré sa popularité grâce à son physique et position politique. Contrairement à Dorian, tout le monde savait que Rédostan allait bientôt prendre une place très en vue à l'âge de seulement 21 ans, 3 ans pour ses études politiques. Rédostan ressemblait typiquement à un Lestrange ; carrure importante, grande taille, cheuveux long chatain, yeux brun et pourtant, luisant de noirceur. Personne ne pouvait attester que Rédostan était vraiment attirant. Dorian n'aurait aucun mal à profiter d'une nuit avec lui puisqu'ils n'étaient tout deux réserver à personne. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que Rédostan cherchait beaucoup plus qu'une simple soirée et Dorian était vraiment attaché à sa liberté. Rédostan avait plusieurs fois humilier cruellement des personnes pour, la plupart du temps, une seule et unique raison ; son père avait commencé un contrat de mariage avec la famille. Et si une rumeur ne pouvait être attestée, c'était bien celle-ci. Rédostan déteste les contraintes. Et si Rédostan n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais ouvertement porté un intérêt particulier pour quelqu'un, Dorian savait que ça allait être dure de lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait, adorait et chérissait sa liberté - ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir s'il devenait Lord à la place de son cousin. Alors Dorian avait décidé de laisser cela aller sans forcer ni restreindre de son côté, le temps montrera où cela l'emporte.

SBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSDMHB

Quand le soir était venu et que les élèves de Beauxbaton devait faire leur entrée, Dorian ne pouvait cacher son excitation pour retrouver son ami d'enfance et, entre autre, partenaire sexuel. Il se souvenait encore de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et comme tout le monde peut imaginer de quelle manière deux personnes qui ont toujours étaient des frères se retrouvaient à coucher ensemble; ils étaient souales. Le matin, Delirius paniquait. Il pensait que leur confiance et amitié étaient gâché à cause de cette erreur et que tout était finis entre les deux. Ils avaient seulement 15 ans et c'était la première fois de Delirius, tout à fait compréhensible comme réaction. Dorian, cependant était beaucoup plus calme et avait réagi de manière très diplomatique et civilisé ; il lui a jeté un sort de silence et a retenté l'expérience en se jetant sur lui. Il se disait que c'était pour que Delirius ait un meilleur souvenir de sa première fois mais il savait que c'était surtout pour satisfaire son érection du matin - bien entendu il n'avait pas prit la peine de le dire. Finalement ils avaient convenu qu'ils étaient tout deux des adolescents pleins d'hormones et qu'il était normal de les satisfaire. Aucun engagement et que du plaisir. Quand Delirius était sortie avec quelqu'un pendant sept mois l'année dernière, tout était redevenue comme avant. Cependant, quand Delirius avait décidé de rester célibataire pour linstant, une tension sexuelle était venue entre eux. Dorian ne voulait pas jouer avec son ami qui venait de sortir d'une plutôt longue relation et Delirius faisait absolument tout pour le chauffer dès qu'ils se voyaient. Des paroles par-ci, des touches par-là. Finalement, ils ont recommencé leurs vielles habitudes dans la chambre d'Abraxas Malfoy et merci Merlin, Abraxas n'est venue récupérer un livre que quand ils étaient dans le placard pour tester une position complexe. S'ils avaient été vue Abraxas l'aurait surement renié de la famille Malfoy...

\- Gardez votre calme je vous pris, ce soir nous allons accueillir comme vous le savez déjà les élèves de Beauxbaton ! J'espère que vous allez tout faire pour qu'ils se sentent comme chez eux et qu'aucune tension et rivalité ne se mettront en place. dit le directeur - incompétent selon l'avis de Dorian - Dippet.

Les portent de la grande salle s'ouvraient doucement et une vague de filles et de garçons élégants s'ensuivait. Les garçons portaient parfois les filles ou faisaient des mouvements fluides avec elles et les filles suivaient. C'était hypnotique. Dorian reconnaissait plusieurs personnes dans le groupe de la trentaine d'élèves mais son regard s'attardait sur une forme fantomatique à l'entrée qui ne bougeait pas et le fixait avec un long sourire un peu fou aux lèvres. Il reconnaissait l'homme instantanément ; l'homme de la vingtaine dans ses rêves, celui qui était avec une version vieille de son professeur de métamorphose, qui l'avait appelé Sirius, celui dans tant de rêves. Puis il disparaissait.

\- Vous pouvez tous applaudir cette merveilleuse et agréable entrée !

Et au mot du directeur, toute la salle applaudissait et et ils s'installaient sur la table de Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Delirius fonçait immédiatement sur lui avec un grand sourir que, naturellement, Dorian partageait avant de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras dans une accolade fraternelle.

\- Je sens qu'on va s'éclater cette année ! déclare Delirius avant de s'assoir à la table devant Alésia et Marcus.

\- Je partage le même sentiment ! Del, voici Marcus Nott et Alésia Rominds, mes amis. Marcus et Alésia, voici Delirius Wodstion, mon ami d'enfance.

\- Ton ami d'enfance et tu ne nous en as jamais parler ? demande Marcus avec un clin d'œil et Dorian le remercie mentalement d'aucun commentaire sur le nom Wodstion contrairement aux autres Serdaigles absolument tout sauf discret.

\- Mon cher Dorian n'est pas du genre à parler de sa vie privée hein ? Même pas moi, ton premier ? Je sens mon coeur se briser à chaque seconde où cette nouvelle m'envahie ! s'exclame Delirius avec de grands gestes par dessus le brouhaha de la grande salle.

\- Comment cette idée peut même traverser ton esprit, sombre crétin. Vais-je devoir te maudire pour que tu comprennes à quelle point je tiens à toi ? Ou devrais-je faire appelle à... ta mère ? répond sournoisement Dorian en faisant passer son oeil aux yeux bleus que Lady Wodstion et son fils partagent.

Delirius rougissait gravement avant de dégloutir et de se consacrer son regard sur l'autre oeil vairon gris-vert. Dorian souriait alors triomphalement avant de continuer une discution et de saluer les élèves de Beauxbaton qu'il connaissait, ce qui en faisait vraiment pas mal.

\- Ma mère m'a dit de me retourner vers toi si j'ai des problèmes, dit un garçon de petite taille qui avait un peu l'air perdu. Elle m'a dit que tu la connaissais, c'est Glenaria Trown, les esprits disent aussi que tu dois rester avec moi mercredi. Je suis Antoine en passant, nous ne serons pas amis mais nous nous aiderons. J'imagine que c'est déjà bien.

\- Hum... Oui Antoine, ta mère m'a rendu service une fois. Je serais heureux de lui retourner le geste.

\- Bien, je te reverrai seulement vendredi, je vais retourner aux contactes du G.

Une fois qu'Antoine était parti, plusieurs regards interrogateurs se concentraient sur lui et il faisait son légendaire geste : hausser les épaules.

\- Hey Dorian, "G" c'est pour la guilde, n'est-ce pas ? questionne Delirius chuchotant à son oreille un peu perdu par le comportement d'Antoine. Une fois que Dorian acquiesce, il continue. Tu ne seras pas comme lui l'année prochaine ? Quand tu vas continuer la formation.

\- Je t'ai déjà explique que notre véritable nature se met en valeur. Nous ne pouvons pas juger s'il est comme cela, c'est lui et non une influence extérieur, je trouve cela plutôt profond personnellement.

Delirius riait alors et faisait un commentaire sur la philosophie touchante de Dorian tandis que lui roulait simplement des yeux et se concentraient sur le repas qui venait d'apparaître. Les conversations avec ses trois amis continuaient dans les rires et sans encombres et au grand désarroi de Delirius, les élèves de Beauxbaton vivaient séparément de ceux de Poudlar - ce qui ne l'empêchera sans aucun doute pas de faire des visites nocturne à Dorian.

SBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSDMHB

Le lendemain, au cours de potion avec le professeur Slugorne, Dorian était surpris de voir sa voisine de table viré par seulement un regard d'avertissement de la part de l'unique Rédostan Lestrange. Un sourcil interrogateur se levait de la part de Dorian et Rédostan lui répondait seulement avec un sourire charmant avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Quelle belle matinée, ne trouvez-vous donc pas ? questionne Rédostan.

\- En effet, j'imagine que vous vous êtes mis à mes côtés pour observer la vue que nous offre cette place ? demande Dorian en faisant signe à la fenêtre de la main.

\- Pas exactement, même si cette coïncidence ne peut être qu'à mon avantage. En vérité, je suis venue pour être en votre compagnie. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Une aussi bonne nuit que nous pouvons avoir avec des ronflements classifier très bruyants, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je le comprend mais dîtes moi, pourquoi n'avez vous simplement pas mis un charme de silence ?

\- Eh bien, le problème étant que notre cher Matthew Growen a eu la brillante idée d'utiliser son talent unique concernant les runes pour qu'aucun Serdaigle ne puisse utiliser le charme de silence. Je vous conseillerai d'ailleurs d'éviter la bibliothèque ce jour-ci.

Rédostan grimaçait légèrement au nom de Matthew Growen, un demi-sang, mais ne faisait aucun commentaire. Ses yeux bruns s'attardaient sur lui avant de sourire plus fort, dévoilant sa dentition absoluement parfaite.

\- Certains Serdaigles couraient dans cette bibliothèque pour un autre défi sur leur connaissance, je me trompe ? demande t-il en riant légèrement.

\- Vous ne le faîtes pas, il faut dire que ce genre de comportement est plutôt commun chez beaucoup de Serdaigles.

\- Des collectionneurs, je dis. La plupart du temps, de ce que j'ai vue, certains de vos colocataires n'apprennent que pour ce venter auprès de leurs amis ce qui est un acte inutile et stupide.

\- La connaissance est un outil, seul ce que nous en faisons peut-être jugé utile.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Tom, dit Rédostan avant de rire de la tête de Dorian. Pourquoi faîtes vous cette expression, n'aimez vous donc pas être comparé à lui ?

\- Je n'aime pas être comparé du tout, je suis unique. déclare Dorian avec détermination, comme si il compte le démontrer bientôt. Il puis, je ne connais pas Jedusor. Mis à par les Serpentards, personne ne le connais vraiment.

Malgré son désintérêt sur Tom Jedusor, il ne pouvait ignorer le faite que toute information n'était pas à mettre de côté. De plus, s'il avait bien compris la demande de son cousin, les "amis" de Rédostan souhaitaient créer des liens à l'étranger. Il était, certes, très peu probable que cela marche mais les chances minimes étaient toujours à prendre en compte. Comme Dorian l'avait dit plus tôt, la connaissance est un outil et toutes connaissances et bonnes à prendre.

\- Peu de personne connaisse Tom. Enfin, maintenant que j'y pense, personne ne le connais. Je sais comment il est mais il ne partage pas sa vie, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Seriez-vous intéressez par lui ? la dernière question était posé beaucoup plus froidement ce qui ne faisait que sourire Dorian.

\- Attirer ? Je n'aime pas résoudre les secrets et Jedusor m'a l'air beaucoup trop compliqué.

\- N'êtes vous pas un mystère vous même ? Quelqu'un qui possède un tel nom et qui ne montre aucun intérêt à l'utiliser pendant des années et soudainement, du jour au lendemain, les étudiants de Beauxbaton certifient que vous êtes déjà un homme de pouvoir. Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

\- Je n'aime pas étalé ma vie, concède Dorian avant de se rapprocher de Rédostan et de lui souffler dans l'oreille comme ce dernier l'avait fait hier soir. Je préfère avoir quelqu'un qui me résous, comme on le fait pour une énigme.

Rédostan souriait sombrement au souffle de Dorian sur sa nuque et les deux se relevaient comme si de rien n'était quand ils entendaient le professeur Slugorne entrer dans la pièce. Il leur expliquait qu'ils allaient préparer une potion pour augmenter une endurance physique et Dorian voyait Rédostan le regarder et lui faire un clin d'oeil tandis qu'il roulait des yeux mais souriait.

\- Je vais chercher les ingrédients, tu t'occupes du début. dit Rédostan avant de partir.

Dorian prenait son chaudron et le remplissait d'eau et allumait d'abord le feu avant de le placer par dessus, comme demander. Au moment où la nouvelle auteur avec le feu rencontrait son chaudron, Dorian tournait avec un bout de bois de chêne trois fois à gauche et deux fois à droite. Rédostan était de retour avec les ingrédients et il commençait déjà à déposer les trois pétales de roses noirs et lui demandait de trouver 4 graines dans un ércille ; un champignon bleu et jaune avec des poils verts qui mesurait une paume de main. Pendant ce temps il s'occupait de l'épluchage de la peau de grenouille.

\- C'est bon, je les coupe en deux ? demande Rédostan en jetant un coup d'oeil à la belle couleur bleutée du contenu du chaudron, les pétales avaient presque fondues.

\- Non, pas encore, il faut d'abord que je découpe la peau en dès que que je mesure le poids avant pour pas que l'essence de la graine s'échappe, une seconde de trop et elle est fichue. C'est une potion où nous devons faire attention au temps au début mais ne t'inquiète pas, la fin est plus reposante.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Je ne suis pas une catastrophe en potion mais je ne suis pas doué non plus pourtant je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il fallait faire attention au temps.

\- Dès le début de la potion, il nous demande de préparé le feu avant de mettre son chaudron, ce qui signifie que la hauteur à une importance. Puis, il nous demande de travailler avec le bois de chêne et ensuite de placer des pétales de roses noirs donc il faut attendre qu'elles se dissouent et tout de suite après mettre l'ingrédient suivant. Un pétale de rose noir possède une propriété sur la magie du renforcement mais le problème et qu'elle se propage trop vite et la peau de grenouille est placé pour la bloquer dans la seule cellule d'absorption, d'où le bois de chêne qui possède l'une des cellules sectionné transversalement. D'ailleurs, restent-ils seulement un pétale devenant gris ?

\- Hum, oui. confirme Rédostan avant de revenir à Dorian. Vous êtes très intelligent, avez-vous fait cette potion avant pour savoir tout cela ?

\- Je n'aime pas assez les potions pour en faire volontairement en dehors des cours. Prennez cinquante grammes de sable orange s'il vous plaît, merci. Et pour en revenir à votre question, ma mère compte beaucoup à ce que j'excelle dans mon éducation mais, comme vous le savez, personne est parfait et j'ai beaucoup de mal en métamorphose. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec le professeur.

\- Dumbledore ? Il est le cliché typique du sorcier léger, s'en ai presque écoeurant. Il y a une rumeur, selon mon père, du faite qu'il prépare quelque chose contre Grindelwade.

\- Grindelwade est très prévenant. Je mettrais ma mains au feu que tout ce que prépare Dumbledore, que ce soit quelque chose de minime ou d'immense, à déjà été calculé par Grindelwade. chuchote Dorian en regardant le chaudron et dire à Rédostan de couper les graines en deux.

\- Vous avez l'air d'en être persuadé, observe Rédostan en attendant que Dorian mette les morceaux de peau.

\- Je suis toujours sûr de moi, répond Dorian en mettant la peau et autorisant Rédostan à faire de même avec les graines.

\- Il est important de l'être, je le sais, mais je me demande quelles sont les résultats qui vous ont fait venir à cette déduction.

Dorian reprenait de bâton en bois de chêne et regardant l'heure, il commençait à faire de long mouvement circulaire après avoir calculé mentalement combien de temps dois faire un tour quand il doit en faire quarante en cinq minutes.

\- J'ai un très bon esprit pour les déductions, croyez moi et ne cherchez pas plus loin. Cela sera une perte de temps précieux.

Rédostan souriait juste et continuait les indications de la potion. Finalement, leur potion était parfaite et Rédostan n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dorian riait de sa surprise et lui expliqué que ce n'était qu'une question d'être minutieux. Rédostan lui proposait alors de rester son partenaire de potion et en échange, il lui fournira de l'aide en métamorphose.

\- Vous savez, cela ne me dérange pas. Je n'allais rien demander en retour mais puisque vous le proposez je ne peux qu'accepter ce marché.

\- Nous nous reverrons tous les samedis soir alors, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. lui dit Rédostan avant de partir de la classe avec Dorian.

\- Bonne journée, répond Dorian avant d'aller de son côté dans les couloir.

SBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSDMHB

\- Nous avons remarqué que tu étais en une bonne compagnie ce matin, remarque Cargot Flint renfrogner mais tout de même curieux.

\- Celui qui a informé l'école que vous aviez eu une nuit avec la petite soeur de votre fiancé ou celui qui vous a maîtrisé avec deux sorts de première année ? En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble que ce soit la même personne. Donc oui, pour repondre à votre question, en effet. confirme Rédostan en se mettant à l'aise sur le canapé dans la salle commune de Serpentard avec ses colocataires.

\- Rédostan, commence Cygnus Black, tu n'as aucune chance avec lui. Il est un prude, ne soit pas aveuglé par ton propre désir.

\- Il m'avait l'air plutôt proche avec ce français, songe Artignus Rosier.

\- Il chuchotait à son oreille et riait avec Malfoy. Ne te sens-tu pas menacé mon cher Rédostan ? questionne Cargot Flint avec un sourcil levé et un sourire narquois.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ce français mais je vous assure que je suis confiant.

\- Il est Delirius Wodstion, informe une voix derrière eux et ils se retournent pour voir Abraxas et Tom. Son "ami" d'enfance et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le fait que mon cousin semble beaucoup trop proche de Delirius pour n'être que des amis. Seul un aveugle contesterait le contraire.

\- Et je vais y remédier. Wodstion est peut-être un nom très influence mais Lestrange l'est tout autant et bientôt, ce nom sera associé à celui de Malfoy.

\- Disons que si tu n'y arrives pas tu peux toujours convoiter Abraxas, il aura au moins plus d'expérience au lit.

\- Cargot ! s'outrage Abraxas. Mon cousin n'est certainement pas prude. En fait, c'est tout le contraire. J'ai entendue ma mère se plaindre des nombreuses conquêtes qu'il a laissé entrer chez eux afin que sa mère lui délaisse un de ses appartements. Si j'ai bien entendu, il y en avait plusieurs par jour. Je vous déconseille d'entrer dans sa chambre sans lui faire comprendre votre présence.

\- Il me semble qu'il ait dit qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser prendre facilement, se rappelle Rédostan.

\- Et il est vrai, annonce Abraxas. Je l'ai vue l'or des soirées mondaines refuser les avances de nombreuses personnes de pouvoir. Pourtant ils étaient, pour la plupart, charmant. Il n'est pas du genre à se faire prendre facilement, c'est véridique, mais il est du genre à prendre facilement. Personne ne lui refuse.

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas parler de ton cousin avant, Abraxas ? interroge Cygnus qui aurait bien voulu être au courant d'une personne comme lui.

\- Il n'est pas du genre à étaler sa vie et je respecte cela. De plus, il ne me dit pas tout. De quoi avez-vous parler Rédostan ? Il me semble que vous vous entendiez bien.

\- Dorian est quelqu'un de très passionnant, il est aussi un génie en potion. Il a pue m'expliquer tous les effets de ce que l'ingrédient aura sur la potion, c'était plutôt impressionnant. Il est aussi quelqu'un de fier. Quand je l'ai comparé à Tom à cause d'une phrase qu'il m'avez dit sur la connaissance, il m'a répondu qu'il n'aimait pas être renfrogner et qu'il était unique.

\- Arrogant alors ? titille Cargot Flint.

\- Pas du tout, ce n'était pas dit avec arrogance mais plutôt comme s'il en était persuadé et qu'il comptait le démontrer.

\- C'est un joueur, prévient Abraxas. Je te conseille de ne pas te laisser faire. J'ai l'impression que tu veux quelque chose de sérieux avec lui, mais lui ne le veux pas forcément.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Tom ? Tu n'es pas très bavard ce soir. observe Artignus meme si lui non plus ne l'était pas. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

\- Vous vous concentrez sur la vie sexuelle de Malfoy, c'est simplement absurde.

\- Ce n'est pas absurde, je compte bien l'avoir pour moi seul. S'il est vraiment orienté dans ce genre de plaisir, il faut que je lui suffise de toutes ces personnes. D'ailleurs, je veux tout savoir de lui, dis moi plus sur ton cousin Abraxas.

\- Je vais me coucher, informe Tom ennuyé.

\- Je te su- commence Abraxas avant d'être couper pas Rédostan.

\- Non, toi tu restes avec moi, je n'ai pas finie. Tu te souviens de Miss Bones ? Tu me le dois. En plus, de cette façon tu seras ma futur famille, n'est-ca pas génial ?

\- Il fait vraiment peur à se projeter trop tôt dans le futur, souffle Artignus Rosier.

\- Cette obsession est mal saine, surtout sur ce Malfoy. juge Cygnus même si c'était essentiellement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Rédostan ait le même pouvoir que Dorian Malfoy sur sa famille.

\- Je ne vois absoluement pas où est le mal à choisir la personne qui passera le reste de ta vie à tes côtés au lieu de laisser le choix à son géniteur afin de finir avec quelqu'un comme... Walburga Black. Pauvre Orion, je le plains sincèrement. dit Rédostan avec une mine dégoûté.

\- N'as-tu pas pensé à tes héritiers, qui va les porter entre vous deux ? demande Abraxas. Mon cousin est plutôt du genre dominant, c'est un Malfoy.

\- Nous réglerons cela plus tard, entre nous. Maintenant, parle moi de lui...

SBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSDMHB

Ils étaient partout. Des hurlements de douleurs venant de ses proches suivi ceux de joies et de triomphe par ceux qu'il ne connaissait absoluement pas. Il était attaché et tout son corp était immobilisé. Seul ses yeux pouvaient circuler malgré la douleur que cela lui procurait. Les cordes l'attachaient à la poutre qu'il sentait dans son dos et ses mains étaient cloués au dessus de sa tête laissant une traînée de sang parcourir son corp. La corde tenant sa tête vers l'avant l'étouffait de sorte qu'il ne pouvait même plus crier de douleur. Ses sens commençaient à s'affaiblir petit à petit mais l'inconscience ne souhaitait toujours pas le rencontrer.

\- Sorcier ! criait une vielle femme aigre en lançant une pierre sur le jeune garçon de 14 ans. Brûlez le !

Ils disaient qu'il était le plus fort, le plus dangereux. Ils disaient aussi qu'il devait souffrir avant d'être brûlé puisqu'il pouvait s'échapper à tout moment. Il voulait seulement sauver son frère cadet...

Soudainement, une odeur de feu commençait à se répendre et le jeune garçon sentie une douleur attaquer ses pieds. Il commençait à se tortiller mais cela ne faisaient qu'aggraver la situation à cause des cordes déjà serré. Il voyait sa mère hurler et son frère sangloter à ses côtés en regardant ailleurs. Ses amis avaient des larmes aux yeux et son cousin regardait d'un air stoïque et une lueur déterminé dans ses yeux. Son père était dégoûté. L'homme qui l'avait à peine regardé toute sa vie et qui l'ordonnait de l'appeler père n'était que répugné par l'image que son fils avait donné à son nom, Blarionne. Il voyait son cousin venir vers lui d'un pas déterminé alors qu'il supportait la douleur que le feu faisait sur sa peau ; ce n'était que le début.

\- Je te vengerai Sirius, mes futurs descendants ne se mélangeront jamais à ses barbares ! Au nom des futurs Black tu seras une histoire pour les prévenir, et tu ne cesseras jamais d'exister. Moi, Acturus Blarionne, je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai et j'aurai de plus cher !

Sirius pleurait, cette fois, de la douleur de ne plus jamais revoir sa famille. Il se souvenait de ses promesses qu'il faisait le soir avec son cousin, quand ils entendaient les cris de douleur des hommes, femmes et enfants présumés sorcier. Ils en étaient aussi, comme leur deux mères, et ils en étaient fières. Ils étaient meilleurs, spéciaux et uniques. Ils étaient tout ce qu'ils voudraient, tout ce qu'ils ne seront jamais.

\- Touj... essaie d'articuler Sirius en refoulant ses cries de douleurs. Toujours... pur.

\- NON ! SIRIUS ! NON ! LAISSEZ-LE, LAISSEZ LE VIVRE !

Sirius avait eu à peine le temps de voir un homme courir frénétiquement dans leur direction avant de crier et de donner des ordres dans le vent. Quand il était à seulement 10 mètres de lui, deux hommes le retenaient et il commençait à dire une longue phrase en reliant d'une lumière blanche Acturus, Sirius et lui et il souriait. Son sourir était un soulagement mais, avant tout, déséquilibré. Sirius aurait pue le traiter de fou s'il ne connaissait pas cette homme : Ambroise.

\- Ce n'est que le début, Sirius ! rie follement Ambroise.

SBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSDMHB

Dorian se relevait transpirent et son souffle irrégulier. Les draps au couleur de Serdaigle étaient enduit de sa transpiration et son sommeil s'était évaporé. Il entendait soudainement un bruit de pas et un sifflement "viens là". Dorian se redressait, prenait sa baguette, puis se levait et inspectait les alentours.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demande t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller ses colocataires.

Aucune réponse ne lui était adressé et il quittait les dortoirs pour finir dans le couloir des dortoirs masculins. Soudain, il voyait une légère lumière blanche vers la salle commune et il s'approchait d'elle pour être soudainement poussé sur le canapé de la salle commune et son souffle était coupé par ce mouvement inattendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commence Dorian.

\- Chut, on ne veut pas te voir parler tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous vois pas ?

\- Moins fort s'il te plait, vas dans une classe abandonné, je te rejoinds.

\- Je ne vais pas dans une classe abandonné avec un inconnu invisible sans aucune raison, je ne suis pas stupide ! Allez voir un Gryffondors ailleurs.

\- J'ai des réponses, je sais que tu les attendais depuis longtemps mais je n'avais pas assez de force pour venir plus tôt. Je t'expliquerai quand on sera seulement entre nous.

\- Des réponses concernant quelle sujet ? exige Dorian toujours méfiant.

\- Tes souvenirs, enfin tes rêves si tu préfères. Je t'assure que je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Dorian acquiescait car une étrange voix dans son esprit le croyait, comme s'il avait confiance en la personne inconnue et invisible, avant même de connaître quoi que ce soit sur elle. Il commençait à sortir de la salle discrètement et de se lancer sur le chemin d'un passage secret. Quand il arrivait devant une statut d'une chimère, il mettait sa main dans sa gueule et tirait sa langue puis immédiatement, la statut se déplaçait vers sa droite laissant place à des escaliers qu'il utilisait. Il entrait dans un petit salon circulaire aux couleurs de Serpentard et en s'asseyant sur un canapé devant une cheminée, un silhouette fantomatique apparaissait avant de devenir tout aussi humaine et vivante que lui même.

\- Ambroise, c'est cela ? demande Dorian un peu étourdi de le voir devant lui.

\- Oui, Sirius. confirme Ambroise avec un sourire charmant.

\- Sirius ? N'est-ce pas un nom utilisé par la famille Black ?

Ce nom était surtout celui de son identité dans son rêve...

\- Il l'est, pour faire durée son histoire. Les noms utilisés de nombreuses fois sont pour ne pas oublier les personnes qui l'ont portés. De quoi as-tu rêvé depuis que des souvenirs te sont apparu ?

\- Je... Je viens de rêver que j'étais brûlé, c'était horrible. Je ressentais la douleur sans vraiment la ressentir, c'est difficile d'expliquer. Quand je voyais certaines personnes, c'était comme si je connaissais déjà leur fonction et les noms étaient tous au bout de ma langue, pourtant je ne les trouvais pas. Il y avait mon cousin aussi, je crois qu'il l'était en tout cas, c'est vraiment confus, je ne sais même pas si c'était moi...

\- Rien ne presse, c'est normale que tu te sentes comme cela, ceux sont tes souvenirs, ceux que tu ne comprends pas forcément. dit doucement Ambroise avant de reprendre un autre sourire réconfortant.

\- Je pense qu'il était le premier Black, il me parlait de faire de ses descendants des sang-purs. Mais, il me semble qu'à l'époque où ils brûlaient les sorciers le terme n'existait pas encore, ce qui est étrange.

\- Personne ne peut accéder aux informations précises de l'histoire.

\- Oui, je sais mais... Mais je me demande si c'est nous, enfin, les premiers Black qui ont inventé cela. Je veux dire, ils inscrivent "toujours pur" partout où ils le peuvent et c'est une des plus anciennes familles sorcière.

\- Ton observation est logique, qu'as-tu appris d'autre ?

\- Ensuite Acturus m'a parlé de nos projets, ou j'y ai pensé, je sais que j'étais au courant de nos projets en tout cas et... puis j'ai vue... je vous ai vue. Comme d'habitude, dans mes rêves. Habituellement tu étais calme, tout sourire. Cependant, là... Tu étais vraiment agité. Et ensuite tu as changé d'expression, tu... Mais qui es-tu ?

\- Je ne peux pas encore te le dire. Pour l'instant il faut que tu te souviens mais il est trop top. Tu peux, dans tout cas, compter sur moi. J'ai réussi à te retrouver et c'était dur. Normalement tu es née dans la famille Black mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé en Malfoy.

\- Peut-être est-ce mon père ? Ma mère ne veut pas m'en parler. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me révèlera son identité un jour mais que je dois faire preuve de patience jusqu'à temps. Est-il un Black ? J'ai crue, au début, que c'était un moldue et que ma mère avait trop honte de l'admettre. Les rumeurs sur le fils bâtard des Malfoy étaient vraiment présentes durant ma première année mais je n'étais pas assez connu pour être le centre de ragots pendant plusieurs années.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chance mais je ne peux t'en dire plus puique je ne m'en suis pas renseigné. Il faut que tu continues à te souvenir en tout cas, c'est le plus important. Tu n'as pas à faire grand chose, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te conseille de penser aux souvenirs avant de dormir. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses importantes, Sirius. Cette vie sera difficile, et je m'en excuse car c'est de ma faute, mais elle te prépara à la prochaine. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais comment m'appeler.

\- Quoi ? Non je ne...

Ambroise était déjà parti. Dorian ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il y avait beaucoup de chose apprises dernièrement. Tout d'abord, ses rêves n'étaient pas que des rêves. Il s'était fait brûler vif, Ambroise était réel, ses souvenirs de personnes connues étaient réels et il était sûrement un Black. Comment savoir si Ambroise disait la vérité ? Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il, selon Ambroise, se ressuscite en Black ? Et comment Ambroise arrive à faire une magie encore jamais connue ? Il n'avait pas oublié que seul lui pouvait voir Ambroise dans la grande sale et qu'il pouvait disparaître à sa guise. Était-il capable de transplanner dans Poudlar ?

Dorian se recouchait avec un mal de tête et des questions sans réponses. Ambroise ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais dit comment l'appeler...


End file.
